What If?
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: What if Ash went to a world beyond my own storyline plot? Well this is where this story comes in, submit your crossover idea and I may use it. And if your lucky, I may actually make it a story. I own nothing except my ideas. Non-canon. Confirmed Chapter(s): Undertale.
1. Halo

**Alright, here is a story I know you'll like. Since I've been asked what would happen if Ash was in 'blank' world for example. Well here is your answer. Ask a world in my range of acceptance and I'll try to do it. Some out of my own curiosity as well. So let us begin...where exactly do I put this in the crossover page? And to start it off was asked by adventureboysm, with a Halo crossover I do believe. Now the only Halo game I have actually campaign is Halo 4, so live with it. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash snorted as he hid behind a structure, a black and orange rifle in his hands. Decked head to toe in black and white armor, he huffed and moved out, blasting two creatures which leapt at him, which vanished into orange particles. Ash was unaware as another leapt at him from behind, only to get shot in the head by a shot. Ash turned and have a thumbs up to the green garbed figure who returned it. "Thanks Chief". Ash thanks before continuing on his way. Chief, or known as Master Chief, nodded and continued his way, tearing through enemies.

Chief walked forward to a burning orb with Ash by his side. "So, this is what we were looking for". Ash mutters. "Appears so". Chief mutters. A blue holographic woman appeared in front of him. "Your correct, now all we need to is-" The woman began before pausing. "What's wrong Cortana"? Ash asks. "Something's wrong, they couldn't...Chief, Ash, run"! Cortana shouts. The two jumped off of the platform they were on and ducked as the orb began to glow. The orb burst open, with everything they were fighting turning. Out came a creature which stood like man. "Well, this just got more complicated". Ash mutters, annoyed.

* * *

 **And there we go. Now the deal is that this is a what if, its just a sneak peek of what would happen. So don't expect these to be long unless I feel like it. So choose what you want to see. However I want to put up a few base rules.**

 **1: Make sure its in the rating.**

 **2: Make sure it follows MY rules.**

 **3: Give me a name so I can look and examine it.**

 **R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	2. Final Fantasy XIII

**Alright here is chapter 2, with Final Fantasy XIII being the target this time. By jairoalamos. Next is Shantae and the Pirate's Curse: Suggested by Ericblanco431** , **and then Akame Ga Kill by gorgoth555. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas. Be aware its been years since I've played said game. So pardon my lack of knowledge.  
**

* * *

Ash sighed and shook his head as the pink haired female teenager at his side argued with a blonde haired male. A man with a brown Afro leaned next to Ash. "Any idea when they'll stop"? He asks. "Nope, knowing them they'll be like this for hours". Ash mutters. "Well, we need to get moving". The man reminds. Ash looks down before sighing. "Alright, Sazh, hold Lightning back for a second, see if I can get through to them". Ash says while Sazh shivers. "You mean hold back the crazy woman who can cut me to bits, yeah, nice idea". Sazh mutters but gets behind Lightning, who didn't notice his presence. Ash walks between the two and shoves them apart, surprising them.

Lightning was about to protest when Sazh put her in a full nelson. "Listen Lightning, I appreciate what your trying to do, but could you do it AFTER we're out of enemy territory"? Sazh asks. Lightning looks around. They were indeed in the middle of enemy territory. "Fine". Lightning mutters. Ash and Sazh sigh. "Thanks kid, didn't want her to draw her sword on me". The man thanks while tussling Ash's hair. Ash rolls his eyes and wacks the hand off. "Let's keep moving". Ash says while walking forward, drawing out Celestial's will, showing the strange mark on his right hand. "Right". Sazh mutters, as the two follow. Ash felt his mark glow slightly, as he tapped into its power. Ash grinned, this was going to be fun.

* * *

 **And there is Final Fantasy XIII, with Ash become a l'Cie (I forget what its called). Next up is one of my favorite games. Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. What did you think? This was not meant to have any action, just Ash's relationship with the team. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	3. Shantae and the Pirate's Curse

**Alright here is chapter 3, with Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. Mainly cause its the only one I played and beat. Now this chapter is going to be long, why? Because It's hilarious. Anyway, let us go! I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash sighed as he stared at the door Shantae went in not long ago. They were in Tan Line Islands (A name which had Ash falling over laughing in the sand for multiple minutes.) Ash tapped his foot in the sand in irritation, before hearing footsteps behind him. He whirled around and found Risky Boots raising an eyebrow at him. "Where's Shantae, Ketchum"? Risky Boots asks. Ash pointed to the open door behind him. "In there apparently, been in there for 20 minutes, 10 more and I'll have to go in there". Ash answers. Risky nods before looking at the door. "I don't have time to waste, lets go". Risky snaps while walking to the door. Ash sweatdrops before following her.

The two walked in and noticed multiple guards staring at them, and with Ash's hearing, he could hear mutterings of a 'princess' he rose an eyebrow and walked to what appeared to be the leader. "Hello, we're looking for our friend, have you seen her? About this high, with a long purple ponytail"? Ash asks while holding his hand a few inches under his own head, to emphasis Shantae's height. The man seemed to ignore Ash completely, and turned to Risky. "Ah Princess, you have returned"! The man cheers. "And it seems you've brought a suitor as well". He says while turning to Ash. The two blushed and began to shake their heads. "No, you've got it all wrong, we're just here for our friend, her names Shantae, have you seen her"? Ash asks again. "No, we have not, but we thank you for returning our princess, as a reward you may wed her". The man announces while Ash grips his head in irritation. "What is with this guy, its one ear and out the other with him". Ash mutters, only to hear a cry of shock. Ash turned and saw them dragging Risky away, saying something about a 'royal garb'. "Hey! Leave her alone". Ash snaps while unsheathing Celestial's Will. "I'm sorry sir, but you may not see your bride until she is properly dressed". The leader says. Ash growled before whirling to him. "How many times do I need to tell you, I'm not-" Ash was cut off as a large mace made contact with his head, knocking him out.

Ash growled as he felt himself return to consciousness. He looked up and noticed he was in a room. He checked himself and realize he was in some kind of Pharaoh garb, complete with the goofy hat they wore. "Great, least they had the decency to cover my back". Ash mutters before looking around. "Better hurry, or else I'll be married to Risky". Ash mutters while shivering at the thought. "I think she'll keelhaul me at the honeymoon if I do". Ash mutters before spotting a hole in the wall. "Well, what do you know". Ash mutters before crawling into it. "Hope the others are safe". Ash mutters.

Ash sneaked through corners and used the shadows to stay out of sight. He whirled around a corner and bumped into someone, immediately putting him on the offensive. He got in a stance before seeing the familiar purple ponytail. "Shantae"? Ash asks. Shantae looked up and spotted Ash. Ash noticed the Egyptian outfit she wore. "Hey Ash...what's with the outfit"? Shantae asks with a snicker. "I should be asking you that". Ash asks while holding his hand out and picking her up. "I was brought here and imprisoned for being a long lost princess, and now they tell me I'm about to be wed". Shantae says while shivering. Ash blushed and facepalmed so hard, practically everyone in the temple looked around. "Oh great, Risky is NEVER going to let me live this down". Ash mutters. "Wait you mean"? Shantae began. Ash gestures to himself. "Me and Risky came to find you, they called Risky a princess and said I was a suitor, and now I'm doomed to wed a pirate and a used to be half genie, if we don't hurry". Ash mutters blankly. "Might want to make that another human and a zombie, I found Sky and Rottytops here too". Shantae brings up. Ash blinks as his mind processes the thought. "Let's...just find Risky and get out of here". Ash mutters and walks away, with Shantae following with a snicker.

Ash opened the door to Risky's room, and found her grumbling. "Risky". Ash says, getting her attention. "Ketchum, Shantae, took you long enough". Risky mutters while getting up. "We better get out of here, or else we're in deep trouble". Ash mutters. Risky nods and followed the two to a big room, Sky and Rottytops waiting there. "Ash? What are you doing here"? Sky asks, noticing his outfit. "Apparently being roped into a wedding". Ash mutters while staring at the giant rope. "Wait, they found four princesses, and apparently a suitor, that means". Sky pieces together before a blush went on her face. Risky however, turned to Ash with a sinister grin. "I didn't know you were a Polygamist". Risky says while Ash glared at her. "Shut it Risky-" Ash began before being tackled by Rottytops. "I always wanted a husband"! She cheers. Ash facepalms. "Let's just go". Shantae mutters, noticing Ash's angry look. The five grabbed the giant rope and pulled, opening the door to the main room.

The five raced in and saw the man. "Ah Princess, and princess, and...princess". The man trailed off as he noticed the four girls, before turning to Ash. "Your a Polygamist"? The man asks. Ash fell over with a groan of irritation. "NO! Listen, they're not princesses and I'm not a suitor, we're just strangers looking for help"! Ash snaps. "That's impossible, look at this glorious statue, this shows that they are our princess"! The man demands. Ash looked at the ugly looking statue, before glancing at the four girls. "The only one who is actually close to that one is Risky, and I seriously doubt she's royalty". Ash says while Risky glares at him angrily. "Now listen here, this is our glorious". The man began as Shantae looked at him weirdly. "Smart". He continues as Sky glared. "Trustworthy". He continues as Rottytops stared. "Plump". He finishes as Risky glared. "Princess! And no one can change that". The man snaps. Ash was about to rebut when someone pushed past him, a woman matching the statue to the letter. "Ah Princess, you've returned"! The man says while Ash steps back, about ready to run. "Wait...if she's the princess". He mutters while staring at the four girls. "Oh my". He mutters. The woman stared at him, seemingly talking through expressions. "Oh! You were out shopping...for 30 minutes". He says while the five fell over.

 _10 minutes later._

The five were out of the Temple, Shantae carrying a lamp which she just used, and a golden pickaxe to help them find the dungeon they were looking for. "Well, that was a thing". Ash mutters. "We will never speak of this anymore". Sky says while glaring at Ash. "The last thing my parents need to know is that I was about to be married, and they weren't invited". Sky threatens. "Agreed". Ash mutters. "I'll take them back to the ship, meet us back when you finish up here". Risky says while pushing the two to the direction of the ship. Ash stared before turning to Shantae. "Shall we"? Ash asks while continuing down the sandy road.

* * *

 **And there we go, with enough funny moments and reference to make anybody laugh. Next up is Kill La Kill, Akame Ga Kill, then I'll be able to take requests once more. This is one of those chapters which have a high chance of being turned into stories. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	4. Kill La Kill

**Alright here is chapter 4, with Kill la Kill next, I forgot who suggested it, been busy. Anyway here we go, be aware I don't watch the show, so this will be a bit hard. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash sipped his drink absentmindedly with the black and red haired Ryuko sitting beside him, staring blankly at the buffed out man before them. Ash was in as simply shirt and jeans, with Ryuko in orange pajamas. As he talked about 'evading traps while getting there on time'. "What kind of school is this"? Ash asks, leaning over. Ryuko just shrugs. "If you are late, you will be expelled on the...WHAT THE HECK"! The man snaps. "Those are NOT regulation uniforms"! He snaps, glaring at Ash and Ryuko. Ryuko blushes faintly and tried to cover herself. "My Kamui is still in the laundry, its getting delivered"! She tried to explains. "Spare me the excuses, its all clear, you go to school regardless of outfit! Your a disgrace! Both of you"! He snaps. Ash growls while his hand inches near Celestial's Will's hilt. "It is a, MORTAL INSULT"! He shouts. "It is not"! Mako says, appearing right beside the buffed up man.

The man leaps back in surprise. "Those two were asleep until a minute ago! It's normal for people to wear pajamas in their sleep isn't it? You know it, and you can't deny it". She said, being surprisingly intimidating to the man. "Maybe you don't know about pajamas, you sleep in pajamas right"? She asks. "no, I sleep in the nude". The man replies, with Ash trying not to snicker. He turned to Ryuko. "Imagine in an emergency, you would literally catch him with his pants down". Ash cracks, with the two snickering.

Ash watched in surprise as the Mako railed onto him, disciplining him on the use of pajamas. "She isn't wrong". Ash mutters. Ryuko nods solemnly. "Matoi! Ketchum! I decided to overlook your choices of wardrobe for now"! He snaps, breaking the two out of their stupor. "But I'm curious to see how you'll make it to the school without your precious Kamui". He says while pressing a button. Ash's eyes snapped wide as he leaped back, an explosion following. "What is with this crazy school"!? He snaps.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 4, with Kill La Kill, sorry for the wait, been busy. Next is Akame La Kill, then I'll be open for business once more. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	5. Akame Ga Kill

**Alright here is What If chapter 5, for some reason I feel in a writing mood. Let us begin. With Akame Ga Kill! I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash walked with Leone and Tatsumi, their mission done, only for his Aura to spike in danger. "Something wrong Ash"? Tatsumi asks. Ash immediately draws Celestial's Will and races into the woods surprising the two. "Should we"? Leone asks. "If Ash is concerned, it must be something big". Tatsumi answers before the two race through the woods, unaware of the battle taking place.

A orange haired woman with a strange monstrous dog, was fighting Mine and Sheele. "You assassin's are nothing but KILLERS! You even killed my captain"! She shrieks. "He deserved it, he was a monster"! Mine argues. "NO NO NO! He was NOT! He was hero, and you took him away from me"! She continues to shriek. Her face twisting into a demented look. "Koro! Kill them"! She orders the giant dog. The giant dog races forward, suddenly having more teeth than a shark. Sheele was about to strike, only for a black blur to intervene, and cut a slash right through Koro. Koro collapses on the ground, but still moving.

Ash stood, his sword having Koro's blood on it. "Are you one of them"? The girl questions, her expression shifting. "And what if I am"? Ash asks. "Then you are evil". She answers simply. Ash began to laugh out loud. "What's so funny"? She demands. Ash had to stab Celestial's Will in the ground and support himself with his knees before responding. "You are a blind fool". Ash answers darkly. "How! The Empire is the one who will protect us all"! She argues. Ash snickers. "You see the world in a black and white state do you not"? Ash asks. The girl blinks. "The Empire are the 'good guys', and anyone who opposes them are the 'bad guys', am I correct"? Ash asks. "Yes..." The girl answers, confused.

Ash sighed before picking up his sword and glancing along the blade. "This world is not black and white, some people could be considered pure evil, but most of the time, people are in grey, they could make a good or bad choice, like you are now". Ash says while she blinks in confusion. "You are spitting such insults that you fail to realize your own destructive nature, you are becoming the very thing you are fighting, pure evil". Ash accuses. "That can't be! I am on the Empire's side! They are the heroes"! She argues. "Life isn't like a fairy tail little girl, GROW UP"! Ash snaps. "No! You lie! Koro kill this man of evil"! She orders. Koro spins after Ash, fully healed. Ash sighed as Celestial's Will glows. "Have it your way".

 **SLASH!**

* * *

 **And there it is, with Akame Ga Kill out of the way, I found this scene...lacking something. Tatsumi and Leone should have noticed the fight going on, it was a bit disappointing in my eyes.**

 **Anyway, here's the next plan.**

 **Kingdom Hearts: My own suggestion.**

 **Elder Scrolls: Skyrim (Dawnguard): by gorgoth555.**

 **Destiny: By Hollowgod88.**

 **And finally: Fairy Tail by ShadowofAxios.**

 **So that's the plan, see you guys next time. R &R This is Oathkeeper317 signing out.**


	6. Kingdom Hearts

**Alright here is chapter 6, with Kingdom Hearts as the chosen story. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash sighed and hefted his keyblade version of Celestial's Will over his shoulder, as he and the others walked through Port Royal. "So, should we trust Jack"? Ash asks, twirling his weapons absentmindedly. "I don't know, but he is our only hope of finding Elizabeth". Sora responds. Ash nods before they continue, finding Jack on his ship. "Ahoy lads, ready to set sail"? Jack asks. "Aye, lets move". Ash responds. The group got on board and set off after The Black Pearl.

Ash swiped his keyblade as another undead crew member was knocked away. "Remind me again why we agreed with this maniac"!? Ash snaps before casting Fira, burning the undead and defeating them. "Don't know, but we need his help". Will responds. Ash sighs before leaning against a pile of boxes. "Wake me when your done, I want no more involvement necessary". Ash said before dossing off.

 _In Ash's heart._

"Quite the day, huh Ketchum"? Xhas asks, sitting on the platform. "Crazy is more the word, can't believe I agreed to work with a Pirate". Ash snaps. "Not the worst thing you could have done, but definitely a close second". Xhas agrees. Ash glares at his Nobody before sighing. "How's the situation"? Ash asks. Xhas' face went into a frown. "Not good, the Organization are getting bold, popping out right before you guys, and sometimes in public, getting real bad". Xhas answers.

Ash frowns before smirking and summoning Celestial's Will. "Care for a quick spar"? Ash asks. Xhas smirks and summons Sha's Revenge and points it at his Somebody. "Your on, winner gets to ride shotgun for the rest of the day". Xhas bargains. "If that's the case I may WANT to lose this time". Ash says with a grin. Xhas smirks at his Somebody. "I'll make you eat those words". Xhas snaps, before the two charge.

* * *

 **And there it goes, with Ash's Nobody Xhas being included. Also as an answer to Xhas' bargain. Ash and Xhas can swap out who's in control at will, as long as both agree or one isn't in the position to argue. Xhas enjoys going shotgun, since he can go all out, unlike Ash who keeps his power in control. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	7. Skyrim: Dawnguard

**Alright here is chapter 7, with Skyrim being the focus, note that it will be the Dawnguard expansion, since Ash is not Dragonborn. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash sighed as he slowly crept in the crypt he was in, before yelping slightly as someone brushed against him. He whipped his head around to see Serana giving him an apologetic look. "Sorry, kinda limited here". Serana apologizes. Ash accepted the vampire's apology and kept quiet. Ash saw his target, a vampire with his back turned. A man wearing a blindfold trapped in a forcefield. Ash brought out the crossbow on his back and took aim, firing a bolt which struck the vampire in the head, tearing it off and sticking to the wall ahead of him. Ash saw how the other vampire's around him turned in shock, before seeing the two. "Ready"? Ash asks with his sword out. "Do you even need to ask"? Serana asks with a smirk. Ash grins before the two go into combat. Ash using his blade along with electric blasts, periodically teaming up with Serana to scorch or freeze their enemies. The two were a force to be reckoned with. Ash slowly walked forward to the decapitated vampire and searched his pockets, finding a strange rock which glowed. "It might fit into that hole". Serana points out, pointing to a small crevice in front of the forcefield. Ash nods and puts the stone in it, cutting the forcefield off.

The man, instead of thanking them, muttered gibberish and raced towards them, a dagger being drawn. Ash leans back, narrowly missing a dagger strike to his throat. "He's being mind controlled"! Serana points out. "Well, what do I do"? Ash snaps back as he dodged and parried the mans sloppy attacks. "Knock him out or something, make sure he can't reach a conscious mind". Serana replies. Ash twirled around a dagger strike and chopped the mans neck, making him go limp and collapse.

"Well, that was easy". Ash says, holding the unconscious man over his shoulder. "Yeah sure thing 'mister trap magnet'". Serana quips. Ash glared slightly at the vampire, just as he was about to rebut, he stepped on a rock which went down. Ash ducked as a myriad of arrows flew over his head. He turned and saw Serana smirking at him. "Not a word Serana. Not. A. Word." Ash mutters.

* * *

 **Short, sweet, and to the point. I liked the Dawnguard story, Serana taking the cake, she's my main follower, I rarely go alone unless It's required. Sorry for the wait, I'll try to speed it up next time. R &R This is Oathkeeper317 signing out.  
**


	8. Destiny

**Alright here is chapter 8, a word of warning, I will be gone for about 5 days, so expect very little response from me whatsoever. Also I am trying the 'official' way to write, as people say. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash walked through the ship of Oryx, his Ghost floating beside him. He was garbed in black Hunter armor, with a red cloak flowing down his back, the hood covering the majority of his helmet.

"Any movement"? Ash asks.

Ghost looks around with his scanners for a second before turning to Ash. "Nothing yet, perhaps your infiltration was better than we thought". Ghost replies.

Ash clicks his tongue for a second before reaching for his dual hand cannons and checking their ammo. Full, just how he liked it. Ash stuffed them back into their holsters and continue down into the ship.

Ghost beeped for a second. "Enemies ahead, a lot of them". Ghost alerted.

Ash nodded before taking his hand cannons out, Celestial and Rose as he liked the call them, before making his way in.

Ash stepped into the main room, Taken creatures surrounding him and multiplying. "Interesting...this will be fun". Ash says before aiming Celestial and separating a head from its shoulders. The others took it as their chance to charge. Ash twirled his weapons around before aiming two behind him and firing, taking out two Taken who were trying to blindside him. He kicked a Taken aside and put a foot on its head, before blasting it off. Ash flipped sideways, dodging two slashes. He shot in mid air and killed the two. Ash twirled Rose and shot one that tried to pounce from above without looking.

Ash looked around and saw there were still more. Ash checked his ammo, one shot left in each before having to reload. Ash sheathed them before his hand glowed, and his his palm appeared a glowing blue bow. Ash leapt backwards and drew the bow back, three arrows forming. He shot and they impaled themselves in the Taken's heads. Ash smacked another away and threw a knife at it, impaling it in the creatures head, which slumped over dead.

Ash looked around and saw he had taken them all out. He made his bow vanish and looked around. "Sheesh, some 'Taken King' didn't even appear for the show". Ash mutters before hearing a growl. He turns around and brandishes his weapons, only to hold them slightly limp as the Taken King himself appeared in front of him. Ash reloaded his weapons just in case before sheathing them and bringing out his bow once more. "Let's see if you can put up as much of a fight as your son did". Ash taunts as Oryx charges.

* * *

 **And there we go, yes I took this from the 'Evil's Most Wanted' Trailer, it was an epic one, I know you can't duel wield hand cannons, but I wanted Ash to set himself apart. On the other hand, he doesn't have a special or heavy weapon, just those two. He uses his Powers as his 'Alternates'. And yes, the red cloak and Rose is an allusion to Ruby. What did you think? R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	9. Fairy Tail

**Alright, since RWBY isn't releasing an episode this week, I decided to at least do something. This time its Fairy Tail, please excuse me since I know little to nothing about the anime...I'm sorry. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash glared at the Oracion Seis guild, the Fairy Tail guild beside him.

Ash glanced at the others, wary of them all.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Hey". He mutters to Gray.

"Yeah". Gray mutters back.

Ash's eyes widened. "Wait guys-"

He didn't get to finish as Natsu and Gray rushed past him. "Now we don't have to go find you"! They both shout, charging.

Ash saw the blonde man race forward, his speed incredible.

" _One chance"._

Ash immediately appeared beside the man in his Xuen Form, blocking a kick with his glowing blue arm, a shockwave erupting from their clash.

The man grinned. "Your fast, fast is good". He mutters before zipping away.

Ash didn't both pursuing him, merely closing his eyes, his senses all waiting.

The man appear behind Ash, swinging his foot at Ash's head. "Moto-"

Ash stopped him, a clawed hand grabbing the mans foot.

"Your impressive, your doing something to your speed, I don't know what it is yet, but I will find out". Ash says before letting go, the man zipping off once more.

Ash darted his eyes briefly to the others, noticing them putting up a mighty struggle, even though the others outmatch them greatly.

That was all the man needed, appearing beside Ash and nailing him with a kick to the gut. "Motor"!

Ash growled as the man sped off. Before a familiar feeling came over him, like something was...wrong.

He sniffed the air, nothing wrong with that...his other senses are fine, he glanced around and noticed something strange, a fox just zipped away at lightning speeds.

Ash's eyes widened in shock, before a wild smirk formed on his face. "Clever". Ash mutters before sighing and focusing.

Ash returned to normal and cupped his hands, lightning forming in his palms.

"You've made a fool out of me with that trick of yours, but now its over". Ash says confidently.

The man scoffs before racing forward.

Ash grinned before he jumped back, a bolt of lightning replacing him as he zipped off, surprising the man. Ash appeared a good distance away and stared at a bird, moving slow and steady. He grinned and held his hand up, Electricity dancing at him palms.

"I admit, you had me there, but you should have never given me that moment". Ash mutters before throwing his hands down.

A lightning bolt surged downward, causing the man to look up and gasp. "It's so fast"! He mutters before he was shocked by the storm, screaming before falling over, dead or unconscious, Ash couldn't tell.

Ash sighed and wiped sweat from his brow, the pink energy fading. He glanced at the others and ran forward, hoping to help.

* * *

 **And there we go, Ash's _quick_ battle against Racer, luckily ShadowofAxios is a Fairy Tail fanatic, he managed to clue me in on this. Thanks man. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	10. Overwatch

**Alright here is chapter 10, mainly because I love the next selection, Overwatch. Let's go! I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash hummed as he walked through the 'Overwatch' museum as it had been called, he had just finished watching the documentary of Overwatch, with a little kid gushing over it and his older brother walking away simply. Ash chuckled as the kid imitated various heroes, one of them being someone named Tracer. He saw a golden gauntlet that shimmered in a display case, he looked at it as the kid told about it. He imitated someone named Winston, saying something about 'Primal Power!'. He found the kids little banter humorous. He heard a thump and looked around, before it let loose again, causing Ash to look up.

Someone crashed into the museum from the skylights, a woman using a grappling hook to get a sniper perch and open fire on what appears to be a...huge ape?

Ash took a cautionary step back when it leaped near him and the two others, before it put on glasses and spoke.

"Enjoying the exhibit"? He asks, purposely ignoring the sniper shots.

Another hit him in the back, causing him to growl and push them away. "Alright playtime's over, get to cover". He orders.

Ash nods and pulls the two behind a stone pedestal, watching the fight warily.

Some strange smoke appeared, and formed into a hooded figure who laughed sinisterly and unloaded dual shotguns on the ape, who recoiled from both the sniper shots and the shotgun shells.

Ash was about to intervene when a cheery voice cut in from above. "Pst! Whatcha looking at"?

Ash looked up and saw the woman jump off, another in brighter colors giggling as she teleported around the place, before bringing out two pistols and shooting at the other.

Ash watched as they fought, the two 'heroes' managing to gain some advantage until the hooded man unleashed an absolute hail of bullets, tearing everything apart.

Ash was about to get out when the woman leapt under the pedestal, sighing as a device on her chest powered down, before glancing at the three, who returned it.

"Uh...don't worry loves, Calvary's here". She says with a smile.

The little kid gasps, before it clicked in Ash's mind.

"Your Tracer". Ash mutters.

He ignored Tracer's affirmation and looked up, noticing the ape on the ground. "And he must be Winston". Ash confirms.

He looked and noticed the hooded man approaching, guns ready.

Ash was about to step in when he stepped on the Winston's discarded glasses, causing the ape to roar angrily and attack the man.

Ash heard Tracer cheer and race in, giving him the surge to join in.

Ash ran alongside the two as they charged. "Hope you don't mind some help". Ash quips before firing a bolt of lightning at the woman, causing her to leap back in shock and begin firing on Ash.

Ash barrel rolled away and continued to fire bolts of lightning, keeping his more destructive abilities on the low for the kids safety. He leapt away as the woman began to use her gun in an assault form, surprising him. He kept the woman on her toes by using his ice to keep her pinned, she nimbly leapt away from his attempts.

Ash heard a loud 'slam', courtesy of Winston who slammed his hands into nothing as the hooded man vanished.

Ash decided to finish this and smirked. "Sorry, kinda got to end it here". He says before cracking his knuckles, only to stop when a small 'click' rang behind him.

He turned and saw the hooded man with his shotgun aimed at Ash's head, his skeleton mask giving him a look of death. Ash saw Tracer and Winston standing still, obviously not wanting to get Ash killed. Ash felt the woman put her rifle to his back, a subtle click reminding him. He looked around in a small panic, before an idea hit him, and a grin formed on his face.

The man fired, only for Ash to explode in a burst of embers as he accessed his Pyrokinesis. The woman fired at the same time, accidentally shooting the man in the stomach, causing him to recoil.

Ash used that distraction and whirled his foot around as he reformed, nailing the man in the face with a Blackout Kick, who tumbled slightly as he was knocked back.

The woman, having enough, leapt over to the man and fired her grappling hook, grabbing the man as it lifted her and him up, out of the museum.

Ash sighed before seeing Winston leap up and pursue the two.

He heard a giggle and turned around, only to yelp slightly when Tracer appeared mere inches from his faces.

"Thanks for the help love, we were in a tight spot there". Tracer thanks with a smile.

Ash chuckled nervously and scratched his hair, before wincing slightly at the bruise on his head, it seems the woman did some damage.

Tracer frowned before looking up. "Better go help Winston". She mutters before pulling out a marker and writing some numbers on Ash's arm. "Call me, if you want to get in touch with Overwatch, the world could always use more heroes". She says before giving Ash a quick peck on the nose and teleporting away.

Ash blinked before looking down at his arm, seeing Tracer's number along with a small heart at the end.

He chuckled, only for the little kid to immediately to explode in excitement, asking Ash for his autograph on his cast.

He looked up where the two ran off, before looking down at the set of numbers. "She's right, the world could always use more heroes". Ash mutters before pulling out his Pokegear and typing the numbers in, he had some business to attend to.

 _The End._

* * *

 **And there we go, with Ash helping out during the Museum attack, the trailer WAS epic though, and Tracer is up on my favorites next to McCree and Hanzo. This is a very high story, it would work if Overwatch actually had some form of storyline...and I could actually get into the beta...oh well. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	11. Samurai Jack

**Alright, this came up when I heard Samurai Jack is getting continued in 2016, JACK IS BACK BABY! And as such I want to celebrate. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash walked behind Jack as they cautiously crossed over a narrow bridge. "How long is this bridge again"? Ash asks.

"A couple of days long, we will be fine as long as we do not rest". Jack responds.

Ash nods, Jack knew the meaning of the word 'time' better than anyone.

They both cringed when a horrible noise let loose, it sounded like an instrument. They looked and saw a giant of a man walking down the bridge, playing bagpipes.

Ash noticed the kilt on the man and smiled, remembering George.

Jack still had his ears covered.

The man stopped in front of them and stopped playing, looking at them with a grin.

Ash let out a small clap, for respect.

"Ah! Thanks for the applause lad! Glad to know someone enjoys the musics of the bagpipes"! The man thanks, carrying a heavy Scottish accent.

"No problem, a friend of mine hails from a place similar to yours, accent and everything". Ash explains.

The man laughed. "Oh really? I would like to meet him someday". He agrees.

Ash laughed, only for Jack to put his hand up. "Excuse me, but we're in a hurry, could you please step aside"? Jack asks.

The man quirked an eyebrow before looking at the sides, showing they're very narrow. "No way to do that laddie". The man argues.

"Why don't we do this, we can hang over the bridge's side while you pass by". Ash offers.

"So you can get a glimpse up me kilt"?! The man claims.

"That was not what he was suggesting". Jack defends his friend.

"What do you have to say you bucketfaced heignoot"? The man mocks.

"What did you just call me"? Jack asks threateningly.

"So your deaf too? I'll tell you what, we'll fight for it. TO THE FINISH"! The man says before drawing a sword over his shoulder.

Ash cringed, he hated unnecessary fights.

"Whatya think of that? Mr. pajama wearin', basket face, slipper wieldin', clype-dreep-bachle, gether-uping-bile-maw, bleathering gomreil, jesse oaf-lookin' stoner, nyaff plookie shan, milk drinkin, soy-facedshilpit , mim-moothed, snivelin' worm-eyed hotten-blaugh, vile stoogic, cally-breek-tattie"! He says, pulling off the biggest insult Ash has ever heard.

The man reeled his sword back and swung it at Jack, who blocked it, but not enough to save his hat, which went flying over the bridge.

Ash was about to intervene when Jack held his hand up. "The bridge won't handle three fighters, stand back". Jack warns.

Ash nods and stands back, hopefully this fight would end soon.

 _1 Day Later._

Ash woke up to wheezing, he got up from his position on the bridge and noticed Jack and the man sweating like crazy. Ash couldn't help but laugh at their predicament. "You guys seriously fought all night"? Ash asks.

The two were about to respond when country music reached their ears. The three turned and saw bounty hunters racing towards them.

"They're after me, after you? They're after me"! Ash, Jack, and the man all exclaimed.

"Aku's got a bounty on me head". The man explains.

"Aku has a bounty on our heads"! Jack realized, pointing to himself.

The two immediately regretted their pointing, because they got cuffed at the wrist.

"Oh good grief". Ash mutters before looking to the sides, then quickly down. "Only one way to go". Ash mutters before pointing at the bridge and blasting it, breaking the boards and making them fall, the man screaming his lungs out.

* * *

 **There we go with Samurai Jack, yes I know I missed some things, but I had ZERO video to look at, so I went by scenes and memories. HOPE I did well, next up is a recent favorite of mine. You'll see what it is soon.  
**


	12. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance

**Alright, here is chapter 12, with the ONLY canon chapter by far. Yes this one is confirmed canon. Let's begin. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash walked through a small field, looking confused. "Why am I brought here of all places"? Ash asks, confused. He walked around a rock and gasped, on the ground was a bleeding man, most likely dead. Ash raced over and noticed the wound in the middle of his body. "It missed the heart, and the body is VERY warm, so it must have been mere minutes ago". Ash mutters before holding a hand to the man's wrist, feeling a heartbeat after 5 seconds. "He's alive! But I got to hurry". Ash exclaims. He formed electricity in his hands and pressed it to the man's chest, jump-starting his heart, he then used his Chi Cocoon Mistweaver technique on him, healing the wound.

Ash stared at the man as he healed him, he had a tan complexion, with a rugged face. He had black hair in a wild ponytail, and the growing of a beard he had a scar going down his left eye, surprisingly the eye is intact. The man groaned as he regained consciousness from the brink of death. The man opened his eyes slowly and saw Ash, before his eyes widened and he attempted to move, only to groan at the wound.

"Easy there, your not fully healed". Ash calms.

The man sighs before looking around. "Where am I"? He asks.

"Dunno, I found you laying on the ground bleeding out, if that means anything". Ash mutters in response, busy healing the man.

The man hums, before slowly getting up, feeling good enough to sit up and lean against the rock. He blinked and looked at his side, seeing an empty belt. He chuckled.

"So Blondie did it, he won". The man mutters.

"Someone you know"? Ash asks.

"Yes, I was actually meant to die here...it seems Fate has other plans". The man responds.

"I don't believe in Fate, only the here and now". Ash adds.

"Touche". The man quips.

"What's your name"? Ash asks.

"Samuel Rodrigues, or Jetstream Sam as I have been known". The man named Sam introduced.

"Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you". Ash greets.

"Well, I've lost my fight...what do I do now"? Sam mutters to himself.

"That's up to you, you have a life now, even though it was almost taken, someone sought it fit to see you live, and you should make use of that". Ash attempts to cheer.

"I suppose I could start a school, I am very good with a sword". Sam suggest.

"That would work, teach others the ways of the blade". Ash says before getting up. "Well, your all healed". Ash says with a smile.

Sam got up and stretched, before seeing the motorcycle on the road. "It seems Blondie forgot something". Sam says before walking to the motorcycle. "And who would have thought he would have stolen mine to boot". Sam laughs at the irony.

Ash smiles as Sam got on his motorcycle. "So long Sam, if our paths meet in the future, I may have a look at that school of yours". Ash says with a smile.

"To you as well Ash, I would be happy to give you some lessons". Sam agrees before turning around and riding off.

Ash smiles and walks off, content in his decision.

* * *

 **And there it is, Ash saves Sam from certain death, I love Sam, he's an epic character that unfortunately had to die. So I changed that, and yes this one IS canon like I said, and you'll see why in RWBY: Renegade GRAY tomorrow. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	13. Elsword

**Sorry, I had to get this What If out of the way I've been playing Elsword lately, and my favorite character is Ara. So here we go! I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ara groaned before looking up, seeing Ash holding a demon back.

"On your feet Ara"! Ash snaps, kicking a demon back and holding his hand out to her.

Ara grabbed his hand, remembering a very similar incident like this.

 _Flashback._

 _Ara ran through a ruined fort, looking very afraid as she was chased by a giant demon. She tripped and felt her spear fly out of her hands. She turned in fear, seeing the demon lug its mace up, and swung it down._

 ** _CLANG!_**

 _Ara gasped when she saw a cloaked figure holding the mace back, a black and blue lance in their grasp. They knocked the demon back and held their hand out, which crackled with blue lightning.  
_

 _"Sit tight". The figure assures, being male._

 _The figure leaped over the mace swing, and swung the lance down, bisecting the demon right through the middle, lightning crackling across the lance. They landed and grabbed Ara's spear, before walking over, putting their lance away, and pulling their hood down, revealing Ash._

 _"You alright"? Ash asks._

 _Ara blushed slightly at her savior's visage, before nodding._

 _Ash chuckled and held his hand out to her, ready for her to take it._

 _Ara took the hand and was surprised when he picked her up easily, handing Ara her spear._

 _"Let's move, the ruckus you caused will surely draw more demons". Ash suggests._

 _Ara nodded and ran off with him, but not before asking out question._

 _"Who are you"? She asks._

 _Ash grinned. "My names Ash, Ash Ketchum". Ash introduces._

 _Ara smiled. "Ara Haan"._

 _This begun a partnership that all demon's feared._

 _Timeskip._

 _"So, your trying to get your brother back"? Ash asks, walking down a road with Ara._

 _"Yeah, he's a Demon Commander...but I have faith he's still in there". Ara assures. "I know it sounds impossible but-" Ara was cut off when Ash tussled her hair, his favorite pastime around her._

 _"It's fine, nothings impossible except impossibilty". Ash says, quoting a saying._

 _Ara smiled, only to feel Ash's hand on her shoulder._

 _"Ara, I promise I'll help you save your brother". Ash promises._

 _"Really?! But who knows how long it would take! Don't you have family"?! Ara asks._

 _"Yes...but I'm not going to abandoned a friend". Ash rebuts._

 _"...Promise"? Ara asks, holding her pinky out._

 _"Promise". Ash answers, doing a pinky promise with the female._

 _Timeskip again._

 _Ara fell to her knees, seeing Ash standing over Ran, sword high in the air._

 _"Ash...please don't". Ara begs._

 _Ash turned to her, and she saw a look of sadness in his eyes._

 _"Ash! Your promised you would help me save him!" Ara reminds._

 _"I know Ara...I know". Ash says, before stabbing Ran in the chest._

 _Ara went pale, her body going limp, she looked down, tears starting to drop._

 _Multiple runes appeared around the two, causing the bleeding out Ran to panic. "Wait...what are you doing"?! Ran demands._

 _"Keeping my promise". Ash snaps._

 _Ara looked up at those words._

 _The runes glowed and erupted in a powerful light, which redirected and poised themselves, before invading Ran's body, causing him to scream. Ash leapt out of the way as the light worked its magic. Ran screamed as a dark energy left him, and in his place, a black haired man who was curled up on the ground._

 _"Aren"!_

 _Aria ran over, joy on her face, knowing that her brother...had been saved._

 _Flashback End._

Ara's eyes widened, before they narrowed, as she swung her spear around expertly, showing her grace and poise with the weapon ever since that day.

The now Sakra Devanam swung her spear around, before charging into the demons, Ash by her side.

And maybe...not just in battle anymore.

 _End._

* * *

 **Short? Yes. Am I satisfied and can finally get things done? Yes. Expect these three next. (And to remind myself).  
**

 **Okami.**

 **Black Rock Shooter**

 **Legend of Korra.**

 **There we go. After that I'll be free to more. Anyway, I'm tired. Goodnight. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	14. Okami

**Alright, here is Okami, requested by crazy-oh-one. I apologize if I'm bad at this one. One: I am sick and have a cloudy mind, and two, I know jack about Okami. I know the main character and such, but I won't be able to do much. Let's begin. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash walked around the painted world that he found himself in, the goddess known as Amaterasu walking alongside him.

"This is a rather beautiful world, shame its corrupted like it is". Ash mutters.

"Yeah! But Ammy here will fix it up no problem"! A flea on Amaterasu's pack says, known as Issun.

Ash chuckled briefly. "Sure".

He had faith in 'Ammy' as much as Issun did, she was a goddess after all. The three found themselves at a river, with a broken bridge.

"Amaterasu, if you would". Ash says, before bracing himself.

The thing Amaterasu does to create things leaves him disoriented for a bit, so he always has to brace himself for the snap back. He caught himself when the bridge appeared, very nearly hurling when he looked down. Issun laughed at him, opening himself to a quick burst of ice, knocking him off of the goddess' furry back.

"Hey"! Issun snaps.

Ash chuckled and walked across the bridge with the wolf goddess, hopefully being able to change this world.

 _End._

* * *

 **I apologize crazy-oh-one, if this is bad, I just don't have anything to work with at all. :( Anyway, Black Rock Shooter is next, then Legend of Korra, after that I have an idea in mind. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	15. Black Rock Shooter

**Alright here is Black Rock Shooter with a fight I found very interesting, after Legend of Korra I will show you my Personal What If's. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash stared at the bright twisted wonderland he and Black Rock Shooter have arrived in. He looked around, only for Black Rock to shove him slightly, motioning to a house with some energy leaking out of it. Ash nodded, the girl was one of few words, yet he didn't mind. Both stopped when they heard a chanting, it echoed across the place. They listened, trying to find where it came from, only for it to stop. BRS shrugged and walked a couple of steps, before a giant mechanical spider literally ran her over.

"Black Rock"! Ash shouts in worry, before racing after the monstrosity.

Black Rock kept getting injured, the spider wanting to deal all the damage it can, even after she got out of its path, the legs stomped on her, further injuring her. She was thrown to the ground, which the giant spider turned around and charged once more, hitting her and dragging her across the wall, injuring her more with its spikes, before it threw her down and a saw started to carve into her, black and blue sparks going out like blood. It stopped, only for a maceron to land on her face, she looked and saw a blonde female continuously dropping macerons on her, the chanting back, and now obvious to what its saying.

"Go Away"!

Ash leapt over the spider and swung at the girl, only for chains to come out of nowhere and grab him, flinging him away. He felt the chains crush him and saw the perpetrator, a black haired green eyed girl, he growled and teleported out of the chains and ran towards her, he couldn't let Black Rock go two against one. He ran forward and swung his sword at the girl, who dodged it and swung chains at him, which he slashed apart. Although she wasn't speaking, a word seemed to ring in his ears.

"Save me".

Ash noticed the odd heart shaped mark on her chest, it seemed deliberately shown, since she was fully dressed, he frowned and fired ice at her, only this time she swung the chains behind him, causing him to turn, just in time to see Black Rock get caught up in them and chained to a wall. The spider raising a hand and poising it like a drill.

"NO"! Ash shouts, racing over and getting in front of it, sword deflecting.

The spider swung down and drilled against his sword, which caused sparks to fly as it attempted to break Ash's control. "Black Rock! Run"! Ash orders.

Black Rock nodded and broke out of the chains, before the spider prepped another hand and swung it, knocking the two into the distance. They fell and tumbled against the ground, catching their footing and breaking into a run as the spider pursued them. It opened its mouth and fired giant macerons at them, which hit Black Rock and caused her to be launched forward, Ash raced forward and caught a curtain, catch Black Rock and holding her as the spider raced by, comically running in the air briefly before falling down, the curtain tearing and dropping them. The two used their speed to jump across the falling rocks. Black Rock formed her gun again and took aim, Ash jumping behind her and stood back to back, allowing her to use him to block the recoil.

Before she could fire, the chains appeared again, Ash blocked the chain aiming for him, but the other got Black Rock and yanked her off aim, allowing the spider to collapse into the ground, injured but not out. They landed and saw the chain girl again, Black Rock grabbing her chain and swinging her around, slamming the girl to the ground. Who stared, this time Black Rock stared back. Only for small spiders to race after the girl, Black Rock realizing something and racing after her, the spiders running off with the girl.

"Save me"!

Ash turned, seeing the spider get up. "We need to go". Ash mutters, following Black Rock.

Black Rock continued her pursuit, the two jumping up to a path and following it, Ash noticing something.

"Black Rock...are you smiling"? Ash asks.

Black Rock looked at him in confusion, before feeling her lips, she was indeed smiling, she turned away a bit in embarrassment. The two jumped up and burst through the windows of the house they saw before. In front of them was a creepy doll repeating that chant.

"Go Away"!

Black Rock frowned and ripped the doll apart, showing the same chain girl hidden inside. She reached out to her only for the spider to burst in and blow them both out. Firing macerons at them once more. Ash managed to straighten himself faster than Black Rock did and slashed the macerons, giving Black Rock time to recover and fire the macerons down, only for the spider to practically vomit a mountain of macerons at him.

Black Rock gave him the sign to get behind her, as she shifted her gun to a minigun, Ash nodded and got behind her, knowing not to get in her way. She unleashed a hail of bullets, carving an opening so the macerons couldn't hit them, and after she cut through them, she barraged the spider and made it explode, only for the girl who controlled it, to use one of its giant gears as a shield from the flame, and swung a blade down a them. They both dodged and fought the blonde, who managed to block Black Rock's shots and go blade to blade with Ash. They all stopped when a bright light erupted, the chain girl having broke something, before everything started to funnel into a hole, the blonde not speaking, yet he could hear her loud and clear.

"No! I won't go outside! Because Going outside is scary"! The blonde 'shrieks'.

Ash stared, only for a red blade to zip past them all and plug the whole, stopping it. Black Rock and her 'friend' turned to see what happened, while Ash narrowed his eyes at who was in front of him.

A red clothed girl, with red tinted hair below her waist, stood over the blonde, before turning around and swinging her sword, which Ash blocked before it could do more damage.

"Yeah, I think its my turn now". Ash mutters, his eyes shimmering a blood red to match the girls own.

* * *

 **And there we go, I DON'T know the episode this is from, sue me. And I don't know the story behind it. But this was a very cool fight, and BRS is a very interesting character. Anyway, Legend of Korra is next, then onto my personal What If's. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	16. Legend of Korra

**Alright here is the Legend of Korra, I am not going to lie. I know Avatar: The Last Airbender like the back of my hand, I stopped watching Legend of Korra after the 1st season. So I have no choice but to work there. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

"The Revolution begins"! Amon announced through a microphone. He leapt back as a bolt of lightning hit the spot in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to say no". Ash says while landing in front of Amon and his posse.

"Ah, if it isn't you again". Amon mutters, his allies gathering around the two.

Some Chi Benders charged at Ash, only for Ash to spin on his heel and roundhouse kick one, before ducking and punching one off of the arena.

"I don't need the elements to defeat you Amon". Ash boasts.

Amon frowned under his mask. "Very well". He mutters as he hands one of his allies the mic, the two slowly walked to each other before staring, Ash's brown eyes into Amon's mask.

"Go on". Amon goads.

"Alright". Ash mutters, before punching Amon in the gut instantly, and kicking him a couple of feet away.

Amon flipped in mid air, landing and ran his hand along his chin where he got kicked. Ash charged and swung his fist at Amon, who caught it and threw him around, only for Ash to catch himself and fly down with a fast kick, breaking Amon's defense and knocking him back. Amon spun on his hand and kicked Ash back, who flipped and drew his sword, swinging it at Amon, who ducked under it and kicked it out of Ash's hand, causing them to return to fisticuffs.

However, the zepplins above dropped down cables which grew into footholds, Amon's men getting on them and going up.

"Sorry Ash, this is where we part ways". Amon says, throwing a smokebomb down and racing for the cable.

"Stop"! Ash roars and pursues Amon.

In the smoke where no one could see them, Amon twitched his hands, causing Ash to freeze and convulse in pain, his body moving outside of its own will as Amon hopped onto the cable and went up, letting the hold he had on Ash go as he was out of reach.

"Ash"! Korra's voice sounded, racing over to him.

"What...was that? It was like the blood in my body was moving". Ash gasped.

"Bloodbending? That was made illegal years ago". Tenzin says.

"In that case...Amon may very well be a fraud". Ash says before stumbling, that 'Blood Bending' messing him up. "We need to move, now". Ash says before flying up after the zeppelins.

"He's right, let's move". Korra agrees, going to pursue the zeppelins with Ash.

* * *

 **Short, yes. But this scene felt like the PERFECT scene for Ash to intervene when I first saw it. Sorry if it isn't longer, but I've felt...lacking, like I've been tired to write. But I feel a surge and you guys will get to see my PERSONAL TOP 3 WHAT IFS! So get ready for the next three ones, cause I swear I will make them great.  
**


	17. Bayonetta

**Alright here is the first of my top 3 What If's, starting with number 3 Bayonetta! It's a very fun game, even though I've never played it. And Bayonetta is a fun character. So let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash rolled his shoulders, walking alongside the Umbra Witch Bayonetta and Loki, they walked into a room with another of those time warpers.

"Can you do it this time Tiger? I did it the first time". Bayonetta asks.

Ash rolls his eyes as Bayonetta's nickname for him. "Yeah sure".

Loki channeled his power and repaired the warper, Ash jumping up and spinning it around, rocks and boulders moving in time, they could feel the broken bridge being repaired with their effort. Ash landed perfectly and threw his hands up, asking for a score.

"9 out of 10". Bayonetta snarked.

Ash rolled his eyes at the Umbra Witch's taunt. Only to roll away when some monsters appeared.

"Underworld Monsters"? Ash asks.

"Inferno is the proper word". Bayonetta replied.

"Friends of yours, love"? Loki asks Bayonetta.

"It seems my friends and I had a falling out". Bayonetta mutters.

She sauntered forward and threw her hands out, a hand appearing out of a portal which formed into Madama Butterfly's hand. "Good to see some of you are sticking to your contract". She says before fistbumping the Demon.

Ash chuckled and drew Celestial's Will, having less of a problem killing these things. "I'm starting to like this Madama Butterfly of yours". Ash chuckles.

Bayonetta smirked. "Careful, I hear she's the jealous type". Bayonetta snarked before the two got ready to fight, Loki drawing his cards.

Ash raced forward and slashed a demon apart, angel halo's appearing from its decaying corpse. "What the-" Ash began before getting knocked back.

"I'm not the only one fighting Angels, Tiger". Bayonetta reminds.

Ash grunts and gets up, before racing forward.

Bayonetta shot at the demons, using her Bullet Arts to easily overcome them, allowing Ash to finish them up quite easily. Loki stood back and threw cards at them, the cards having a strange glow and hurt the demons greatly. Soon they had cleaned all of the demons up.

"So...anywhere to go"? Ash asks, looking up, knowing where the bridge is.

"I got an idea". Loki says, him running off and the two following.

* * *

Ash sighed as they reached a metal orb filled with water, Loki teleporting into it and making it glow. Ash sat on top of it in thought. He heard a voice and turned, seeing Luka talking to Bayonetta and Loki. Luka turned to him.

"Ash". Luka says with a nod.

"Luka". Ash responded with a nod, he had respect for Luka, being able to get to where they are, impressive for a human.

Luka went on and continued his talk, about some 'Left Eye', and a Legend. He finished with a tut and left quickly, surprising Ash.

"So, we about to head out"? Ash asks, on queue the tower shook.

"You just HAD to say it". Bayonetta says before hopping onto the orb with him. "I swear Tiger, your a trouble magnet". Bayonetta teases before the two flew up, Angels coming after them.

Ash and Bayonetta practically danced across the Orb as they fought the Angels, Ash using Lightning at times to help Bayonetta chain some kills. He spun around to leap, when Bayonetta leaped back and into his arms into the 'Dipped' stance in dancing.

The Angels, Loki, and even Bayonetta herself paused.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well this is awkward". Ash mutters.

"Quite". Bayonetta agrees.

Ash reeled his arm back and threw her high into the air, she recovered instantly and unleashed a barrage of bullets, taking out the distracted angels. They both paused, waiting to see if anyone else would come up.

As usual they did.

An Angel flew up, a sword that was as tall as it was and a shield with...it's face on it? Ash's jaw dropped when he saw it, not because it was awe inspiring, but because how RIDICULOUS it is.

"Is it's face-"

"Yes".

"Why is-"

"I don't know".

"Do I even want to know"? Ash asks.

"No, you don't". Bayonetta responds.

Ash sighed and shook his head, pulling out Celestial's Will and blocking a sword swipe.

 **"What"?!** The Angel snaps in its strange language.

"You may have a Holy Blade, but is it a Godlike blade"? Ash asks, before pushing the sword off and taking his stance with Bayonetta.

"We'll find out". He finishes, before charging.

* * *

 **And there we go. I'm so sorry for the Delay, on all of my stories. I have not felt inspired at all. I feel tired, uninspired, I'm picking things up slowly, but I just feel disappointed in myself for taking so long. I hope you guys can forgive me. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	18. Undertale

**Alright here is chapter 18 with the second place! Undertale! I love the game because it points out the morality of what your doing. Also a unique twist this time, Ash will only be 11 in this one, why? Because I find it fitting. Heck, I may even make it a real story if I get enough support for it. Also one last thing, Frisk (The main character) has an unknown gender, however since the first Undertale comic I ever read portrayed them as female, I do so also. So Frisk is female in my view. Also I consider Frisk to be around 8 or something, they look like an 8-10 to me. *Shrugs*. Ready? I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

 ***Stamps a 'Confirmed' on this chapter.* This Chapter has been made into an official story, check it out!**

* * *

Ash hummed as he walked side by side with Frisk through Snowdin, after running into a skeleton named Sans, he seemed to be a nice guy...outside of the skeleton puns. The two decided to help his brother and 'get caught' by...Papyrus. Frisk joined in with the humming, looking around the snowy area as they walked. Ash glanced at Frisk as she hummed along with him, he actually admired the younger(?) girl, his first instinct when they were attacked was to fight back, but she fought her battles with words and actions, she made friends with her enemies, even with that crazy flower that almost killed them watching over them, she still kept up that smile of hers. Ash smiled instinctively as they ran into the two skeletons again.

"So, as I was saying about Undyne". Papyrus began, before turning to them and the two suddenly started to spin rapidly, confusing the two.

They finished and Papyrus gaped. "Sans! Are those...humans"?! He asks, the two ready to act along.

"No...I think those are rocks". Sans says, pointing to the rocks behind them.

"Oh...". Papyrus mutters.

"What are those things in front of the rocks"? Sans asks.

Papyrus stared at them before gaping again. "Oh my! Sans! Are those humans"?!

"Yes". Sans responded.

The two saw Papyrus pretty much freak out.

"Humans! You shall not pass this area"! Papyrus began, pointing at them.

Ash bit the urge to correct Papyrus, best to go along with it.

"I, the Great Papyrus, will stop you, and then I will capture you, you will be delivered to the capital! Then...then...I don't know what happens next". Papyrus admits, causing the two to sweatdrop.

"Regardless! Continue, if you dare! NYEHEHEHEHEHHEHE"! Papyrus says while laughing his signature laugh as he ran off

"Well, that went well, don't sweat it you two, I'll keep an eye socket out for ya". Sans comforts before following Sans.

"Was that a pun"? Ash couldn't help but ask Frisk, who shrugged.

The two continued on and passed a checkpoint station, only for a humanoid dog to stand up suddenly, causing the two to freeze.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination"? He asks himself, looking around for the two, who stood right in front of him. "If something WAS moving, for example, a human...I would make sure it never moves again". He threatens, before the area around them turned black and white, along with the three of them, Ash and Frisk's SOULS appearing.

This was always an interesting thing in this world, your SOUL is laid bare in front of the enemy, and its your responsibility to watch it. They both had red SOULS in the shape of hearts.

Frisk put a hand on her chin in thought, before the dog interrupted. "Don't move an inch"! He said before swinging his blue sword at their SOULS.

Ash, instinctively leapt back, and got cut, Frisk, who didn't move, watched in awe as the blade passed through her.

"Found you"! The dog snaps, racing at Ash.

Ash was about to dodge when Frisk pat the dog on the ears, causing it to look around frantically.

"SOMETHING JUST PET ME"! He shouts, looking around frantically.

Frisk smiled and winked at Ash, as the dog looked around nervously. "Something pet me...something that didn't move, I'm gonna need some dog treats for this". He mutters before hiding under his desk again.

Ash sighed as the 'Fight' sequence was over, and rubbed his chest where his SOUL was cut. The two got out of range of the dog before Frisk finally spoke.

"Are you alright"? Frisk asked.

Ash nodded and ran his hand over his chest. "Yeah, thanks for the save Frisk". Ash thanks.

Frisk smiled at Ash, who returned it. The two saw Sans who turned to them. "Hey you two, here's something important to remember". He began. "My brother has a very special attack, if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you". Sans warns, causing Ash to unconsciously rub his chest.

"So think of it as a stop sign, right"? Ash asks.

"Exactly". Sans agreed.

"Got it, thanks Sans, we better go, I think Papyrus is ready to 'spring another trap'". Ash chuckled as they walk, Sans vanishing and appearing next to Papyrus as they came into view, causing the two to wonder how he did that.

"Your so lazy! You were napping all night"! Papyrus snaps at Sans.

"I think that's called...sleeping". Sans muttered with a grin, the two kids fighting snickers.

"Excuses, Excuses". Papyrus mutters before noticing them. "Oh ho! The humans have arrived"! Papyrus announced.

Ash sighed mentally as Papyrus explained their puzzles, including the electric maze. Ash looked at Frisk and stepped forward, blinking when Papyrus got shocked.

"SANS! What did you do"?! Papyrus snapped.

"I think the humans are supposed to hold the orb". Sans answered.

"Oh! Right". Papyrus says, before walking through the invisible maze, leaving the trail through.

"Hold this please"! Papyrus says, putting the orb in Ash's hand and having Frisk hold it too, before trailing back.

"Okay! You can go now"! Papyrus cheers.

The two blinked before following the trail all the way through, surprising Papyrus.

"You slippery snails! You completed it easily...to easily". Papyrus mutters. "But the next one won't be so easy! It was designed by my brother Sans! It surely leave you confounded! I know I am! NYEHEHEHEHEHE" Papyrus cackled as he raced off.

"Hey, thanks, my brother seems like he's having fun". Sans thanks.

"Yeah, he's trying his best, but I hope he doesn't do anything reckless". Ash mutters, Frisk looking a bit worried.

"Relax, I said I would keep an eye socket out for ya, and I meant it, so don't sweat it". Sans said, patting Ash on the shoulder.

Ash smiled and nodded, before the two walked in the direction Papyrus went of to. They arrived and was again surprised to see Sans back at Papyrus' side.

" _How does he do that"?_ Ash mentally wondered.

"Humans! I hope your ready for...". Papyrus began before turning to Sans. "SANS! Where is the puzzle"?! Papyrus demands.

"It's right there, one the ground". Sans answered, pulling attention to a paper on the ground. "Trust me, there's no way they are getting past this". Sans assured.

The two walked over and Ash picked up the paper, revealing it to be a crossword puzzle. A rather intricate one too.

"Frisk...get me a pencil". Ash says with determination.

Frisk grinned and gave him a pencil, as Ash sat down cross legged and stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tried to solve the puzzle, Frisk helping him.

 _1 minute later._

"DONE"! Ash cheered, holding the crossword up.

"SANS! That didn't do anything"! Papyrus snapped.

"Your right, I should have used today's crossword puzzle". Sans mutters with a grin.

"Crossword?! I can't believe this! Besides...Junior Jumble is easily the hardest". Papyrus mutters.

"What? Really, dude? that easy-peasy crossword scramble"? Sans asks, the two sweatdropping.

"Un. Believable. Humans! Solve this dispute for us"! Papyrus demands.

The two glanced at each other before nodding. "Junior Jumble is harder than crossword". They both said in unison.

"Ha ha! Yes! Humans must be very intelligent! To find Junior Jumble to be difficult! Nyehehehe"! Papyrus cackled off again.

"Hey, thanks for saying Junior Jumble just to appease my brother, yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope". Sans snickered, Ash and Frisk joining him. The two walked into a blank area, with two tables, one with a note and two plates of spaghetti, and another with a microwave. Ash picked it up and read it aloud, Frisk popping up in front of him to read the note

"Humans! Please enjoy this spaghetti! Little do you know this spaghetti is a trap...designed to entice you, you'll be so busy eating it, that you won't realize you aren't progressing! Thoroughly japed by the Great Papyrus, Nyehehehe". Ash reads, even doing the cackle at the end, causing Frisk to snicker. Ash rolled his eyes and put then note down and picked the plates up, realizing they were ice cold, he also noticed the microwave was unplugged. Ash sighed and handed the spaghetti to Frisk, before forming a fireball in between them, which heated up the spaghetti, the two sitting down and eating it.

Ash cringed at the taste, and Frisk put on a scrunched up expression. It was...unique. "It's...interesting, that's for sure". Ash mutters, Frisk nodding reluctantly. After the two took a couple of bites, they put the spaghetti back and sighed, before continuing on.

The two went through two more puzzle of Papyrus, one which he couldn't remember himself how to do. They arrived and saw grey squares, with Papyrus and Sans on the other side. "Hey! It's the humans! You two are going to love this puzzle! It was made by the great Dr. Alphys"! Papyrus announces. "See these tiles? Once I flip this switch, they will start to change color, each color has a specific function! Red tiles are impassible! You cannot walk on them! Yellow tiles are electric! They will electrocute you! Green tiles are alarm tiles! If you step on them... you will have to fight a monster! Orange-tiles are orange-scented. They will make you smell delicious! Blue tiles are water tiles. Swim through them if you like, but... if you smell like oranges! the piranhas will bite you. Also, if a blue tile is next to a, yellow tile, the water will also zap you! Purple tiles are slippery! You will slide to the next tile! However, the slippery soap... smells like lemons! Which piranhas do not like! Purple and blue are okay! Finally, pink tiles. They don't do anything. Step on them all you like". Papyrus explains, the two staring at him blankly in shock.

"How was that? Understand"? He asks. The two looked at each other before nodding nervously. "Great! But there is one last thing, this puzzle is entirely random! When I pull this switch it will reveal a puzzle that has never been seen before! Not even I will know the solution! Get ready"! He says, before flipping the switch. The floor lighting up with multiple squares, Ash looked around with Frisk nervously, trying to keep track of the floor, only for the floor to suddenly appear with red tiles...and a pink tile walkway to the other side.

"..."

Papyrus simply spun out of there in a shocked daze.

The two blinked before following him. After passing what appeared to be a whirlwind going through an area, and ANOTHER puzzle, this one irritating Ash and Frisk a bit, they followed Papyrus's trail, only to stop when a puppy popped out of a snow ball and barked at them, Frisk was about to awe about its cuteness, when it stood up out of the snow, revealing a huge suit of armor and a spear.

"...Well, ain't that something". Ash mutters, even as the Fight sequence activated, their SOULS appearing once more.

The Dog stood there, though it looked excited, like any other dog. Ash decided to try something, he held out his hand.

"C'mere doggy". Ash says, waving his hand in a beckoning gesture.

The Dog practically leapt in front of him. Ash sweatdropped and pet the dog, which curled up in his lap, causing him to cringe in pain, his SOUL quivering a bit as a fully armored dog laid in his lap. Frisk joined Ash in the petting, causing the Dog to pant and get up suddenly, dropping the spear and staring at them with its front paws forward, Frisk got an idea and made a snowball, throwing it past the dog like a stick, the dog ran over and picked up a bit of the snow left over from the snowball and put in in Frisk's lap, it curled up in Ash's lap once more, causing the boy to cringe in pain and pet the dog. He turned and sweatdropped again, seeing Frisk with a twinkle in her eye as she pet the dog, before she said something weird.

"Petting capacity at 40 percent". Frisk muttered, causing Ash to stare.

Eventually they petted the Dog to '100 Percent' causing it to leap out of its armor and lick them both, before jumping back it, its rear hanging out and tail wagging, before it walked away. Ash rubbed his legs in pain as the Fight sequence ended.

"Ouch, man that hurt". Ash mutters in pain.

Frisk pat his knee slightly in sympathy, causing Ash to wince in pain. He eventually patched himself up with some snow combined with his Ice Powers, and they were off.

They walked across a bridge and saw Papyrus and Sans on the other side. "Humans! This is your final and most dangerous challenge"! Papyrus announced. "Behold! The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror"! Papyrus announced, before a huge array of weaponry appeared, a flail, two spears, a torch, a cannon, and...a dog on a string? Regardless of the last one, Ash stood protectively in front of Frisk as she hid behind him, not wanting her to get hurt. Ash growled and got ready to use his Aura, if he couldn't save himself, he could at least shield Frisk from the attack. He glanced at Sans who winked, obviously knowing something he didn't.

Turns out he was right, Papyrus hesitated to say the word to unleash the weaponry, before he finally called it off, calling it 'No Class'. Ash sighed in relief as the two crossed the bridge, Frisk still holding his shirt in fear. Ash finally turned around and let Frisk hug him in fear, tears brimming in her eyes. "Hey, its alright, I would have made sure nothing bad would have happened to you". Ash assured.

"But what about you"? Frisk asks fearfully.

Ash hesitated to answer that.

Frisk pouted at him. "Ash...can you promise me something"? Frisk asked.

"Sure". Ash agrees.

"Promise me...you won't die on me, or leave me alone". Frisk asks, holding her pinky out.

Ash grinned and hooked his pinky with hers. "It's a promise". He promised.

Frisk smiled and let go of Ash, before she grabbed his hand and led him to the town Papyrus went to, Snowdin it was called. They needed the rest.

 _The End._

* * *

 **And there we go, I was actually going to cut it off at the Crossword part, but I decided to do the whole shebang, I feel you guys deserve it for being so patient with me. Yes Frisk actually DOES talk, its just never heard, so don't complain about her speaking. Anyway, one last one, and It will be back to the 3 requests. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	19. Dark Souls

**Alright! And the finale is...Dark Souls! I will admit this right now, this has NO chance of being a story. Due to me already having made one with its spiritual successor Bloodborne. Also I put a Poll up...go have a look. NYEHEHEHEHEH! I own nothing except my ideas. Also this MAY be a little short. But that's what happens with certain What If's.  
**

* * *

Ash walked up the snowy bridge after taking out that Black Knight, he had no idea where he was, all he remembers is approaching a painting that was guarded by some cloaked figures, then that little doll he acquired glowed and sucked him into the painting. He had to fight his way past some odd bird people, some skeletons with spiked pinwheels, and so much more. He sighed as he approached the fog gate, ready for whatever is on the other side.

"Probably the Monster that calls this place home". Ash mutters, bracing himself.

He stepped into the White Light, and put up his shield, waiting for an attack...but nothing happened. He slowly looked up and gaped.

In front of him was a giant woman with snow white hair wielding a scythe, she appeared to have a dress made of fur on her, two bare feet poking out of the dress, he noticed the scales that lined her brow and neck.

"Who are thou? One of us though art not". She asks in a kind yet cautious voice.

"I...am Ash Ketchum...I got lost here after that painting sucked me into here". Ash answered.

"I see, if thou hast misstepped into this world, plunge from the plank and hurry home". The woman answered.

"I see...so your not going to hurt me"? Ash asks.

The woman shook her head.

Ash put his sword down and sheathed both weapons. "That's good, finally someone I don't have to fight...do you have a name"? Ash asks.

"...Priscilla". The woman named Priscilla answered cautiously.

"Nice to meet you, sorry for intruding, an honest mistake". Ash says with a chuckle. "Oh! I think this may belong to you". Ash says, before pulling out the doll. "Am I right"? He asks.

Priscilla's eyes widened and she slowly puts her scythe down, before taking the Doll from Ash, who stepped closer.

"Were...did you find this"? Priscilla asks, abandoning her old speech.

"I found it in an asylum, I meant to go there to see if I could do something...but it kinda backfired, this was all I could find that was salvageable". Ash replied.

Ash noticed a fluffy tail curl around from behind Priscilla and lay there.

"Heh...you have a tail too"? Ash asks with humor, unraveling his own.

Priscilla looked up and noticed his tail, causing her to gasp.

"Yes...I am known as...Priscilla the Crossbreed". Priscilla answered, cringing at her given name.

"Crossbreed?" Ash asks in confusion.

"I am born from the unison of a human and a dragon, the Gods discovered my ability and I was forced to flee here". Priscilla answered, causing Ash to stare in shock.

"Oh...I am known as Saiyan, one of the last actually". Ash began, Priscilla looking at Ash in pity.

"I see...so we are both outcasts". Priscilla mutters.

"You were sent here yes? You know its possible to leave, there are no Gods around anymore...not any that I know of yet". Ash answered with a chuckle. "But I can assure you, no one would be able to persecute you anymore, I think your kindness would be a boon for the desolate land". Ash assured.

"I see...thank you young Knight". Priscilla thanks, before an awkward silence stretched between the two.

Ash cleared his throat. "I...suppose I will be going now". Ash coughs.

"Yes...please feel free to visit, I will tell the inhabitants to treat you kindly if you return". Priscilla says, a small dejected tone.

"It's not an 'if' Priscilla, its a 'when', I promise". Ash assures her.

Priscilla smiled at him. "Fare thee well young Ash, I look forward to your return". Priscilla says with a smile.

Ash walked over to the plank and looked down nervously, seeing the bottomless pit. "Er...your sure this will take me home"? Ash asks.

"I am sure". Priscilla responds.

Ash nodded, trusting her, before leaping off with a shout, screaming the entire way as he fell.

* * *

 **And there we go, the 1st place, Priscilla is one of my favorite characters, tied with Artorias and Sif, she is also the only one to NOT attack you on sight, which immediately made me like her. So we're back to my '3 story' count, also check my profile for my new Poll, It'll be quite...humerus. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	20. Shame

**Hey guys, its me Oathkeeper...yeah I know...you were probably looking forward to another update...and I'm sorry. A lot has happened, Summer came and I wanted a break, went to my grandparents and wanted to spend time with them, ACT came up, so on and so forth, but that's not an excuse for my absence. So. I'm putting my foot down to TRY and get updates in. Starting with one a guest pointed out.**

 **Kid Icarus: Mortal Affairs.**

 **You guys love this one, so I'm trying to deliver, despite its OUTRAGOUS amounts of dialogue in the most recent chapter, I will have fun on the final part of the Aurum invasion, since I can go off handle now. I have ONE last chapter, the next one. That's holding me back, and I need to break through.**

 **A Tale of Two Kids, you guys have been eating this up. And I love it. FYI, the only 'adjustments' I need, are the Dog Knight (and his amazing stretching neck), and the twin dog guards. After that I can clean it up and put it on board.**

 **What Came Before.**

 **Yeah, working on the GRAAY kids is a lot of fun, and I'm about to get into the meat of things, but someone (too lazy to check) suggested I make an off series that has them having fun. So I'm thinking about it.**

 **And the other stories are a bit...off priority right now. Since you guys specifically like these ones. What If is not exactly a 'story' per say, more of a suggestion box.**

 **So, I'll try and dedicate myself to these 3 stories right now, and I apologize again for the long wait. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	21. Dragon Quest IX

**Alright...I'm sorry for the long hiatus, I was studying for the ACT again, I'm currently on vacation. So on so forth. Plus I feel a little uninspired in the story position, so what better way to vent out what I currently have than right here! This one is gonna be Dragon Quest IX, one of my favorite games. And it's gonna be the fight between Greygnarl and Barbarus, so if you haven't seen it (which you should have if you played the game) then beware spoilers. Yeah I forgot my previous ones. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Greygnarl roared as he and Ash tried to outmaneuver their pursuers.

"Where are ya Barbarus, show yerself"! Greygnarl shouted, swatting the enemies away with his tail.

Ash, in the Dragon Warrior armor, felt a presence and patted Greygnarl's head from his spot on his back.

"Over there eh"? Greygnarl asked, turning to see Barbarus behind them. Greygnarl glared at Barbarus. "I can't believer yer still alive". He muttered.

"Hm Hm Hm, Believe". Barbarus responded, the two measuring each other up over the lava. "And Die"! He roared, firing a purple fireball at Greygnarl.

Greygnarl roared in response, the shockwave making the fireball explode, Greygnarl charging through and pouncing Barbarus the two spiraling out of control as they tumble through the air, Greygnarl having a hold on his side with his teeth, the two straightened themselves and Barbarus tore away with the sound of two blades clashing.

Barbarus fired another fireball, Greygnarl returning with a yellow fireball, the two clashing before Greygnarl won out, his fireball hitting Barbarus in a blast of yellow fire. The two waited if Barbarus would do anything.

"Hm Hm Hm, you are formidable yet, Greygnarl". Barbarus applauded, limp in the air. His eyes suddenly glowed purple. "But it will not end like the last time we fought"! He roared, a purple flash of lightning hitting him, causing a huge amount of energy to appear, surrounding Barbarus.

Greygnarl stared in awe. "What the bloomin' blue blazes"? He exclaimed in shock as a bright flash let out, blinding the two.

They waited and opened their eyes, seeing Barbarus now crackling with purple lightning a sinister smirk on his face. "I command a power greater than you have ever known...and you shall bow before it"! He roared, a huge miriad of blasts striking Greygnarl and Ash, covering them in a cloud of smoke.

Greygnarl was shown beaten and limp, panting.

Ash growled a bit and stared at Barbarus. "Greygnarl...I have a plan".

"Well kid, let's hear it". Greygnarl muttered.

Ash suddenly started to envelope himself in a familiar golden glow, the glow spreading to Greygnarl.

"What's this"? Greygnarl asks in interest upon feeling the energy in him, before grinning. "Whatever it is...I like it". Greygnarl roared loudly as a bolt of lightning hit him, causing a golden light to let loose, a similar flash letting out and blinding Barbarus.

"What's is this madness"?! Barbarus demands in shock.

Out of the light appeared Ash and Greygnarl, the hairs on Ash's helmet glowing gold in the familiar Super Saiyan light, Greygnarl's fur glowing the same gold, emerald eyes on both man and dragon glaring at Barbarus.

"Alright Barbarus, Round Two"! Greygnarl roared as he charged at his rival.

* * *

 **And there it is, honestly I didn't know how to take the fight after this. This was my favorite part, and I always wear that Armor that Greygnarl gave me. Anyway, I'll try and get any other stories going, if not I'll keep going here. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	22. Nier: Automata

**Alright, here is chapter 22. I'm sorry for the long wait, but here is a good one. Let's go. I own nothing except my ideas. Also, I am no longer sick! So happy days for that. And I'm almost done with my Original story so I will have more time to focus on this. Double yay! Anyway let's get going, I've held you up long enough.  
**

 **Also: This takes place somewhere around the first few hours of the game, as it is newly released I advise against reading this until you've passed it. But while it's not TOO big of spoilers, I'm just warning you regarldess.**

* * *

Ash sighed as he swung his sword around in a bored motion, walking in a desert with two other people. "Why the slow and steady route again 2B?" Ash asked.

"To make sure we get all of the machines." 2B responded, sword out and ready.

"After the third loop?!" Ash protested, gesturing around them, seeing the repeated footsteps.

"My pod says there is still one around here, we need to make sure they're all gone." 2B answered calmly.

9S watched the two argue, well...one argue, the other just calmly retorting.

"You know...we could always split up." 9S reminded.

The two glanced at him, before nodding and splitting up.

Ash flew high above the desert, grumbling as he looked for that ONE machine that got away. He noticed 2B sliding on the sand as 9S used his pod to search the area. Ash sighed and looked, before seeing something shooting under the sand. He shot a blast into the air and dived down, 2B and 9S in pursuit.

"Get him!" 9S shouted, the three zooming into another section of the desert. A city covered in sand.

"Whoa..." Ash muttered in awe.

"No time to gawk, let's move." 2B reminded, the three jumping down and running into the city in pursuit.

The three tore through machines, Ash once more questioning the machine's speech, seeing as how they were...scared of 2B and 9S. It confused him.

"No! Not this way! Run away!" The machine said, turning around and running away.

"..." Ash was silent as he followed it. "Doesn't it seem...weird?" Ash asked.

"What?" 2B wondered.

"That the machines are afraid, why would it run if it doesn't feel emotion, yet it seems to feel fear." He pointed out.

The two glanced at each other in thought, 9S turning to him. "I guess they mimic what they have seen, along with the proper voicelines." Was 9S' answer.

"Your 'guesses' haven't really stuck have they?" Ash said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

9S looked down a bit as they enter a cave and exit into a spiral town, the machines at the very bottom.

The three made their way down, getting halfway down before yelping and falling down. They all landed and gaped at what they saw.

The machines were...rocking cradles? They also seemed to be dancing and doing human like things.

"What...is this?" 2B asked in shock.

"I...don't know." 9S responded.

"It looks like...they're acting like humans, are they trying to become them?" Ash wondered.

The two were about to respond, only for the runaway to show itself.

"You will pay for that!" It shouted, all of the machines turning to them and racing at them.

"Oh boy." Ash muttered.

Ash blocked and dodged the swings from the machines, unable to bring himself to harm them after they had displayed such humanlike traits.

2B and 9S had no such quarrel, destroying machines left and right. The two slicing and crushing the machines, before stepping back when the machines suddenly started panicking in place, confusing them. The machines ran over to the poles and climbed up them, combining together and forming a large ball. Which glowed with a powerful light, before it opened and dropped something onto the floor. The three on their guards.

It was...a human? And android? Ash wasn't sure, but it stood up and looked around, seemingly oblivious to the three armed and ready.

"...Is that...an android?" Ash couldn't help but ask.

"I...don't know." 9S responded.

2B took her stance. "Whatever it is, it must be destroyed." She said, before racing forward.

Ash suddenly felt a BAD feeling in his stomach. And he had a hunch it was from this being.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Sorry for the 'odd' ending, but I didn't want to spoil the fight or reason behind the 'android' so pardon me. As I have ALSO not gone too much into the game, please keep spoilers out of the reviews. This may have been a while and may be a bit underwhelming, but I hope its a way for you guys to know I'm back. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


End file.
